As portable communication devices, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, continue to evolve to provide improved audio, video, and still image capture capability, the opportunity for users of these devices to capture various forms of content and share that content with others, such as friends and relatives, continues to increase. In some situations, a user may distribute the content to others by way of explicitly determining the recipients of the content, manually attaching the content to an e-mail, “picture mail,” or similar communication message, and transmitting the message and attached content using the communication device of the user to the communication devices of each of the recipients. Typically, the user distributing the content has programmed the contact information, such as an e-mail address or telephone number, of each of the recipients into his communication device prior to capturing the content to be distributed.
In another example, the user distributing the content may post the content to a separate Internet website or other data site accessible by the intended recipients of the content, and subsequently inform the recipients of the message as to how to access the content. Typically, the site providing access to the content is password-protected or provides some other means by which only the intended recipients may access the content.